Teen Titans, Too!
by ThePink1 at Reefside.Net
Summary: The Guardians can't always be watching over Meridian, so Princess Elyon creates a team of local superheroes for her people. No non-canon couples ... yet.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans, Too!

By: _A J_

(Standard Disclaimer Applies)

"How it all began …"

Dear Diary,

Hey, it's Elyon. OMG, I can't believe how long it's been since I got to just sit down and write anything! It all started a little over a month ago. I discovered I am the heir to the throne of a magical world, called Meridian. The guy from the bookstore, Rick, told me, after I found out that I was adopted! He's from Meridian too, and works for my brother, prince Phobos. Now, I live in this fantastic palace, with every wish I could have hoped to think granted, except for one.

My brother is ruling Meridian in my name, but apparently, he's got problems in the form of rebels. Rebels who, with their own magic, have called on the forces of the universe for champions. And they got 'em. Problem is, my best friend Cornelia is one of them.

They call themselves the Guardians. Crazy Hay Lin, the only girl to give me a serious run for 'Best Artist in Grade', her BFF Irma, the new girls Taranee and Will, and Cornelia have control over the elements. Cornelia is in charge of Earth, which is cool, but she's apparently on the outs with the rest of them, 'cause they knew the truth about me _weeks _ago, but Will (who's apparently the leader,) wouldn't let C tell me before Phobos and Rick did.

The reason they wouldn't tell me? They think Phobos is the villain! Cornelia and one of the rebels, a cute boy named Caleb, broke into the palace just last night, and told me some of the wildest things about my brother. Namely, that he was _the bad guy,_ and intended to kill me eventually to keep the throne, and Rick, his mild-mannered advisor (and my only real friend here so far,) was actually Cedric, the monstrous half-snake I first saw the Guardians fighting. Of course, I didn't believe them, but then Cornelia did something that made me remember why she's my best friend. She brought me my sketchbook!

Then Caleb surprised me as well. He knelt down and told me that the rebels of Meridian were on _MY_ side, and wanted to protect me from my brother! After they ran off from the approaching guards, with reassurances that I'd see them both again, my brother brought up the matter of my friends from Earth. Still too confused about the conversation with Cornelia, I didn't tell him anything about it, and he apparently took my pensiveness for loneliness, 'cause he said he'd found something to cheer me up.

And that's how I met Miranda last night, diary. Whoops! More later; breakfast is on its way up.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans, Too!

By: _A J_

(Standard Disclaimer Applies)

"How Aldarn almost died"

Dear Diary,

I was sitting with Miranda in our private 'Girls Only!' room, bawling my eyes out. "Come on, Princess," she said soothingly, patting my shoulder. I wailed louder, and Miranda cringed. She hated seeing me cry. "Even you couldn't have known the two of them would end up dueling over the Rebel leadership."

"But it's all my fault anyway!" I moaned. "Now Aldarn's laying in the hospice enclave, almost dead from that fall, and Caleb's run off to find the Guardians to save his life, and he may not hold out, and it's all my fault!"

"Actually …" Miranda stepped away from me, and looked out the tower window. "It's Cedric's fault." Her voice was barely a whisper, but it fell between two of my more gut-wracking sobs, so I _just_ caught it.

"_What?"_ I managed to gulp out. She looked back guiltily.

"Cedric put a charm on the bags of grain you were giving to the Rebels. It was to make them _want_ to side with you … and Phobos. The Prince had him do it." She sniffled for a minute, then sneezed. "How I envy you mammals. What I wouldn't give to be able to cry out my shames and secrets like you do, Elyon." She shimmered her form back into that of a giant four-legged spider, and skittered up the wall to mope in the hollow of the tower's ceiling. I'd known the first morning after we met that she wasn't human, but it had taken almost a week of cajoling before she'd shown me any of her other forms. So far, I'd seen her as the spider, a large bird with a wicked serrated beak, and once, while we were swimming, a swordfish-like creature.

"Then Caleb was right about my brother all along?" I couldn't believe it yet. All this time, with Phobos telling me that the Rebels were just that, troublemakers and thieves, and that the Guardians were their magical strong-arm (when I knew very well that Cornelia would never stoop to being a bully, magical or otherwise!), he'd been the true source of the grief of our people. Wrestling with the horrible idea, I couldn't fight it off anymore. My brother was the bad guy. "Alright. Miranda, I've only got one option. Like they say on 'The Sopranos'. It's time to clean up my house."

Miranda dropped on a gossamer thread next to me and shimmered back to human form. "What do you mean, Princess?"

"If my own brother is the problem, then I'm gonna have to become the solution. I realize he set you up as a spy to keep track of me. Now, I'm going to ask you something really dangerous. Will you spy on him? For me?"

"You want me … t - to be a … d - double agent?" she squeaked. I nodded. If we were to have any chance of ending the internecine (Ha! Take THAT, English class!) war in Meridian, we'd have to start in the palace itself. Miranda aside, I knew I was too closely watched by the rest of the staff … for now. Once this was settled, I'd figure out the rest.

When she didn't respond after almost a minute, I said "Well?"

Her face screwed up in distress for a moment. Then … "Okay." I pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you; Thank you; Thank you, Miranda! Now …" I continued, putting us back to arm's length. "What can we do to help Aldarn?"

"His father is our head metallurgist. Maybe he can help. He hasn't even heard about the fight, yet."

"His own father wasn't told?" Then I had to backtrack. "What's a metallurgist?"

"A metal magician. They're the ones who make our enchanted weapons. And he wasn't told because, if he found out his own son was one of the Rebels, well, Prince Phobos didn't want his work compromised …" I shuddered at that. It sounded too close to what the Guardians had tried to do, in not telling me the truth when they could.

"That changes now. As your first act as my secret double agent, I want you to tell him the truth about his son, and see if he can help us save Aldarn."

"Yes, your Majesty," Miranda replied with a grin. It got wider as she said, "This is gonna be fun." Then she disappeared out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans, Too!

By: _A J_

(Standard Disclaimer Applies)

"How we found (and lost) an ally"

Dear Diary,

"Rubber baby buggy bumpers!" I cried, upon seeing the final shape of Aketon's work. (So I never learned the really naughty words; sue me.) Most of Aldarn's body was now armor-plated, making him look like a knight from those old Camelot movies my adopted parents love. The proud father stood back, his brow still sweaty from working the final metal-shaping spells, then turned to me.

"He but awaits a final infusion of mana to secure the connections between his body and the replacements, Your Majesty" Aketon said. He and Miranda stepped back, and watched me with trepidation.

"Here goes …" I held my hands out before me, and concentrated on the feeling in my fingers. Rick and Phobos, in instructing me in the use of my awakening powers, had said it was all a matter of '_feeling the energy'_ and _'meaning the magic'._ So here I stood, wishing with all my heart I could save Aldarn, and having no Earthly (or Meridian!) clue how to go about it. After about a minute, Miranda cleared her throat, and I dropped my hands in disgust.

"Um, aren't you supposed to say something? Magical?" she asked. I gave her a pleading look.

"If I knew what words worked what … something tells me 'abracadabra' and 'hocus-pocus' just _isn't_ what we're looking for here, though." I turned back to Aldarn's too-still form, and concentrated once more on the burgeoning core of my magical energy. _'C'mon, something, anything …'_ I ran through all the magical words and phrases I could remember from different movies and cartoons, but none of them seemed to fit the bill until … "Triguna, mecoides, tregorum sadis dei!" I intoned, wishing with all my might that the old spell from Walt Disney's 'Bedknobs and Broomsticks'© would help my fallen friend.

"What was _that?"_ Aketon asked, his brow furrowed.

"Substitutiary locomotion," I muttered. _'Damn.'_ (Okay, I lied, I do know a few of the bad words, but Mom and Dad always told me that a dirty mouth was a sign of a dull mind. In this case, a couple colorful metaphors were _more_ than called for, I figure.) "Okay, okay … anybody know any _real_ magic incantations?"

"Just the one the Prince uses to awaken the golems on the ramparts as night guards," Aketon supplied. I gave him the universal 'continue' wave. I was starting to worry about how long we could keep Aldarn like this. "It's a strange word, he said it came to him from the witch who helped create the golems originally. Kwin … Kwintezense." I looked at him to make sure I'd heard correctly, and repeated it. He nodded once.

"Okay." I turned back to face Aldarn, and breathed slowly, concentrating on my magic.

"Good luck, Aldarn," Miranda murmured, and if it hadn't been for the worry in her voice, I think I would have lost it giggling. I had thought she had a crush on him before I'd known her more than two days. Now, I knew for sure.

'_Ahem!'_ "Quintessence!" I cried, and sent as much mystic energy at Aldarn as I could. One minute … two minutes … My vision began to blur around the edges, and I started to sway on my feet. Just as I fell to my knees, unable to hold up the spell or myself any longer, two things happened.

Aldarn sat up, his eyes glowing light blue in contrast to their usual golden yellow. He gasped once, then started coughing into his now-metallic hands.

And while we three were all trying to spring forward to welcome him back to the world of the living, the door behind us crashed open, revealing Cedric, Raythor, and a half-dozen lurdens with drawn swords.

"Ah, Aldarn, sso good to ssee you're back among the breathing. You're under arresst," Cedric hissed out. Miranda and I both whirled to face him while Aketon helped his son sit up better.

"NO!" I cried, throwing my arms out between Cedric and Aldarn. "Hasn't he suffered enough?"

"He surely has suffered, from the looks of him Princess. But that does not mean that he has paid for his crimes," Raythor stated. He shouldered his sword, and stepped to the inside of the doorway so Cedric could follow in all his serpentine enormousness. I didn't care how much of him coiled into this tiny room, I wasn't budging. "Come with us, boy, and it'll go much easier on you."

Aldarn made more coughing noises, though he was looking in the direction of the two enforcers of my brother's will in Meridian.

"Please, leave him here with me," Aketon pleaded, one arm still around Aldarn. "He's just been restored, and still needs to be watched to ensure the joining takes."

"Conssider thiss protective cusstody," Cedric responded. "Resst asssured, he will be watched." His tongue flicked impatiently.

"A day, please!" Aketon begged. "Just a day! He's my son, please!" Raythor looked at the two of them in confusion, then, at the sight of their similar features, narrowed his eyes.

"Did you know your son is a Rebel, Aketon?" he accused. His sword was straight towards the pair again, and with a twitch of my head, I tried to signal Miranda to block his path while I dealt with Cedric. Unfortunately, snake-puss caught it as well, and hissed out a laugh.

"Do not think to interfere, Your Highnesss. Thiss iss officsial bussinesss of the kingdom, and you do not rule, yet."

"No, but I'm sure my brother is willing to hear this boy's case before letting him be thrown into an oubliette like the last Rebel prisoner." I suddenly wished I could talk to Taranee. Her dad was a lawyer. Maybe he could have argued with them better.

"Why, that iss exsactly where we were taking him, Princsesss. To your brother for ssentencsing."

"No …" Aketon moaned. He knew, better than Miranda or I apparently, what awaited his son in front of Prince Phobos. It was all the incentive I needed.

"Then let my brother come here. Aldarn is in no shape to move, and he's under my protection until he is better." It was the best I could do on short notice.

"Why, Princsesss, that is precsissely why we have brought so much help along. Ssurely you didn't think we meant to take the poor boy on in combat. It wass already known how injured he wass."

Aldarn finally managed to say something coherent. "Fatherr, don't …" He coughed raggedly after that, and I worried about him all over again, hoping that whatever magic I had managed, was enough to keep him alive _until_ my brother got hold of him.

"Cedric," Miranda, Aketon and I pleaded at the same time. His reptilian features creased cruelly around his sudden smile, and I knew our answer was 'No.'

"Take him away," Cedric ordered, and I suddenly found myself being lifted in his tail-coils.

"NO!" Aketon cried, grabbing up one of his tools from the table between us and changing it into a sword with a Word of Power. He was immediately set upon by Raythor, who sure didn't look like he was enjoying his latest duty nearly as much as Cedric.

Miranda meanwhile had shifted to spider-form and webbed the door shut on the lurdens. I'd have applauded, but was too busy trying out my already-drained magics against one of my own teachers. Cedric countered every spell I could manage against him, laughing carelessly.

"Really, Princsesss," he rumbled. "Did you really think to match my might sso ssoon? I haven't taught you nearly enough for you to threaten me …"

He may have taught me bare basics, but Aketon had given me a new spell I hoped Cedric didn't have a counter for. "Quintessence!" I cried, letting out a burst of magic all around me. I didn't have much left, but at this point, I didn't have much to lose, either.

The table and several of Aketon's tools, awakened by my spell, attacked Cedric of their own volition suddenly. Caught by surprise, he released me, and I tumbled to the floor. Doing my best 'Duck, tuck, and roll', I retreated to a corner to 'regather my energies', as my adopted mom always liked to say. The phrase made a whole lot more sense, now.

My spell had one other side effect, I found. Aldarn now stood, proud and unsupported next to his father, one metal hand grasping Raythor's sword, and the other waving a single finger in front of the half-lurden. I wanted to cheer, but before I could, Cedric threw off the table, and swung his tail across the room at the trio. Aldarn saw it coming in time, and ducked, but with a terrible sound like corn going into a tree-chopper, Raythor and his sword were crushed against Aketon, and the blade punched right through the metallurgist.

Aketon slid to the floor, gasping around the sword. Raythor slumped, unconscious. Aldarn whirled on Cedric, and his hands transformed into twin-bladed weapons, like something out of a Predator movie. "That was yourr last act of crruelty, Cedrric." He stepped forth, and slapped the two sets of blades against each other. They rang like a bell, but apparently the sound did something much worse to the reptile before him. Cedric coiled in upon himself, crying out in agony. Aldarn slammed the blades together again, and Cedric changed back to human form before my eyes. He must have brought some of his other senses with him however, for shifting didn't save him. Clutching at his ears, he cowered before Aldarn.

The metal Rebel glanced up at Miranda, who had kept herself in her spidery form, (and hence had no eardrums to fear him,) and he nodded. She slid down and wrapped Cedric up in more of her silk webbing, and the two of them kicked him out the window into the moat.

"That won't keep him down," Miranda chittered. She shifted back to human herself, and was beside Aketon as fast as Aldarn and I were. It still never would have been fast enough.

"M-my sson," Aketon gasped. "Thank the … Light, you live."

"But at what cost, father? Can we save you the same way?" Aldarn's agonized gaze met mine, and I looked at all the tools strewn around the room. Metallurgy … if I could work that spell but one more time, for Aketon's sake …"

"It is too late … for me … son." Aketon grasped Aldarn's hand desperately. "I give you … one last gift." He coughed, and we were all horrified to see blood come out with it. "P-princess?"" He held out a hand, and I grasped it desperately. Dying, choking, he still had enough strength to place one of my hands over his own heart, and the other over Aldarn's reconstituted chest.

"Quin … tessence," Aketon gasped with his last, and I felt some of his energy travel through me, and into his son. Aldarn shook with his sorrow, and sank to place his head over his father's.

"I shall never forget," the mystical cyborg rasped through his tears.

At the sound of battering at the door, and Raythor finally stirring, I looked at them both. My brother might forgive me my part in this disaster, simply because he had some need of me I'd yet to uncover, but the others were not protected anymore.

"You have to get out of here. Both of you!" I fled to the window, and looked out to the moat below. I didn't see any sign of Cedric, but that didn't mean he hadn't emerged somewhere else to return and deal with us. "It's clear. Miranda, take him to Caleb's father. And stay with them. I don't think it'll be safe in the palace for you either, now." I turned back to her, shedding enough tears for both of us. My first friend in Meridian, and now she was in danger of her life, and I couldn't do anything with all my power for her.

"Princess … Elyon. We're only a word away. If you need us …" Miranda couldn't finish her sentence, and started her strange humming sneezes, the closest she got to crying. Aldarn gave her a pitying look, then the two of them hurried to the window.

The door gave an extra-hard shudder, and I turned away. I couldn't watch them leave, or I'd be right behind them, regardless of the cost to everybody. I already knew the extent my brother had gone to to get me here, and what measures he was willing to take to keep me here. I did not want to find out what he would do to those I might side with against him. I spent the minutes before Cedric and a whole platoon of lurdens managed to shatter the door despite Miranda's webbing setting right the table, collecting the tools, and draping the cover Aldarn had arrived with over his fallen father. A swift kick had made certain Raythor hadn't awakened in time to see the others leave.

"Sso, Princsesss, you sstand prepared to ansswer to your brother for your actionss?" Cedric rumbled once he'd broken through. I was the only one on the room, besides the unconscious half-lurden guard captain and poor dead Aketon.

"Don't think I'm the only one with answers due. Aketon's death lays at your scales, and I hardly think Phobos will forgive the loss of his Chief Metallurgist easily," I countered, and swept from the destroyed chamber imperiously. I marched toward my brother in the throne room, not stopping for an instant while Cedric slithered behind. The lurdens, at a loss, split in half, some following us confusedly, the rest seeing to the restoration of their captain and the disposal of Aketon's remains.

I mourned the fallen magician, as well as the flight of his son and Miranda. For now, this fight was still my own.


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans, Too!

By: _A J_

(Standard Disclaimer Applies)

_Author's Notice:_ My apologies to the canon purists, I intended to go through most of the latter half of the first season. But, as the various adventures of W.i.t.c.h. on Metamoor were pretty self-contained, I realized I could rearrange the episodes to some extent, to better fit this story. Don't worry, it'll all be here somewhere, just not necessarily in the order anybody might remember. I also intend to use a few details from the Comics, so hopefully fans of both should enjoy. Catch ya on the flipside, and don't forget to R & R.

"When everything changed"

Dear Diary,

"Look, Phobos, I know they lied to me, but I want to hear why. From _them_. They owe me that much, don't they?" I couldn't give him the real reason I wanted to see my Earth parents, Thomas and Eleanor Brown. It had taken a week of earnest niceness and forced vapidness to keep my brother from getting too suspicious of me after the death of Aketon. One thing I hadn't had to fake was just how saddened I was that our chief Metallurgist was dead, though not for the same reasons Phobos or Cedric were. I was honestly sorry for his death, and knew that regardless of any one else's involvement, his life's price was firmly on my tab alone.

Miranda's defection was the only thing my brother was actually surprised about; he'd been under the impression that she was his thrall the whole time. Each time I thought about that, I cheered up a little more inwardly. Duplicity and cruelty do not loyalty make, but honest friendship on my part had shown her where her heart could lead her, and I was glad she had gotten away, even while it robbed me of my last confidant in the palace.

"They are far from here, Elyon, and it would take many days to have them brought back to you. Are you sure you want to have their retirement interrupted?"

"You've already told me numerous times that it isn't safe for me to leave the castle," I sighed. "Or I would go to them. I have to speak with them, brother." I hate, _hate_, HATE! castle intrigue. If this was the only way I was going to get straight answers, then I had no choice but to go for it. The Browns had taken me to Earth for some reason, and I needed to find out what it was, soon. That reminded me … "What are their Meridian names?" I knew Cedric had said them when he brought us all to Meridian City, but I couldn't remember them for some reason.

"Alborn and Miriadel," Phobos answered shortly. I had the horrible feeling it was only _my_ leniency on their behalf that had led to his. But angry as I'd been at the time, they were still the only parents I'd known, and I still loved them. I repeated the names a few times, memorizing them. Then I turned to the always-hovering Cedric. "See that they are brought back to us with all haste … and safety," Phobos told him, before I could say anything. I may have imagined it, but the 'safety' part at the end sure sounded rehearsed.

"Thank you, brother," I gushed, hugging him unexpectedly, then I skipped out to the garden terrace.

Of course I stopped after exiting the door, and slipped behind to listen at the crack.

"They are still secure in Cavigor?" Phobos asked nonchalantly.

"As secure as anyone else in our best prison, my Prince." I did my best not to gasp. 'Retired to a country cottage', indeed!

"See to it that they are suitably … 'coached' … as to their whereabouts, and have them returned to my sister's suite. Let them allay her final fears, that we may fulfill my plans," my brother said.

"Your wish … iss my command," Cedric hissed, and I could hear his form change with his voice. I'd only seen it in person once, but that was more than enough. Where Miranda's changes looked like flowing water, Cedric's sounded forced, almost painful. I certainly hoped that any shapeshifting genes in our family tree were loooong dormant. I didn't think I had the stomach to hear my own bones break or watch my flesh melt into anything else.

But that made me think of Miranda again, and with equal parts happiness and sadness, I made my way back to my room from the terrace, taking a different route than last time, determined to memorize as many ways through the castle as possible, should I need them. Dwelling on my new dilemma, I wondered how to get word to the Rebels or the Guardians of my parents' whereabouts. I wanted to talk to them, yes, but somewhere we could speak freely, and _definitely _before snake-puss or my brother had scrambled their neurons so much they barely knew their own names.

An idea hit me as I got back to my quarters. Turning to the pair of lurdens always assigned to my door, I said, "I'm taking a nap, and no one is to be admitted." They both nodded dimly. (Lurdens are loyal and diligent, but unfortunately, not too bright; what can I say?)

The door closed behind me, and I heard the pair stamp into place before the door, effectively becoming a living barricade. I smiled in spite of everything else. "Okay, now, how did that portal spell work?" I asked myself quietly, remembering a trick my brother had me play on the Guardians shortly after I arrived in Meridian. "Ah, right, I need a map." I waved a hand, and a translucent map of Meridian City appeared in front of me, hanging in mid-air. "Hmm, better make that _two_ maps," I amended, and made another one of Heatherfield behind it. "Okay, I'm here," I said, pinpointing my approximate location in the lopsided star-shape of the palace. "And the Silver Dragon is … here!" I touched the two points at the same time on the pair of maps, willing a portal into being between those two spots. I heard a faint _'whoosh!' _from behind myfarther wardrobe, and could just make out a faint glimmer of blue light. "Oops!" I'd have to work on my aim better next time. This would be enough for now though.

Grabbing up parchment and quill, I hastily scrawled an anonymous note about my parents' whereabouts, addressed it 'To The Guardians' from 'A Concerned Party', and slid the rolled-up note through the fold, then shut it. With any luck, my parents would be saved from the clutches of Cavigor before the end of the week. Then I'd just have to find a way to talk to them about why they had hidden me from my brother.

_Cornelia's P.O.V.:_

Dear diary:

We'd just gotten back from our latest disastrous detour to Metamoor when Yan Lin came down to the basement, paler than Alchemy after a winter break. "Girls," she said, her old brow even more furrowed than usual. "I just found this while sweeping the _Wa'anfan_ room." (I really hope I spelled that right!) She held up a tightly-coiled roll of parchment.

We all gathered around as Missus Lin unrolled the note. When the first line became visible, everyone gasped, but none of them louder than me. "You guys, that's Elyon's handwriting!" I said right away. You don't spend seven years trading notes in school without becoming familiar with the other person's penmanship. It didn't hurt that she had dotted all her 'i's with little smiley-faces, just like she always had.

"Really? And here I thought Miranda had gone out of her way to learn English," Irma sassed.

"They're in Cavigor?" Hay-hay gasped. Then a second later, she asked, "What's Cavigor?" glancing over at Caleb, who was still regaining his breath in the corner.

"Cavigor is the prison of no return," he sighed. "Nobody who's ever gone there has ever come out."

"Not even the guards?" Leave it to the corrections officer's daughter to think of this one, but I had to give Lair her props; at least she was thinking.

"Assignment to Cavigor is one step above being imprisoned there. It's the ultimate punishment detail. The guards live in it as well, and their only contact with the outside world is monthly supply trains." My poor boyfriend slumped against the wall, obviously troubled.

"How much do you know about this place?" ever-thoughtful Taranee questioned him.

"Not enough. Send me back to the Infinite City, and I'll see what else I can learn." Caleb stood back up, and pulled his coat back on. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips; it was like watching a knight don his armor before battle. I stepped over and pulled him down for a quick peck of a kiss.

"Just don't do anything terminally brave, rebel-boy. You won't be doing us any good if _you_ end up in there, too," I told him with a smirk.

"One E-ticket to Meridian," Will said, opening a doorway to Metamoor with the newly powered-up Heart of Kandrakar. I swear I could _hear_ her rolling her eyes at the two of us. Like she was any better whenever Matt Olsen was around.

Caleb gave my back just below my wings an extra squeeze, and grinned. "I'll be as careful as I have to be," he promised, and jumped through the cerulean swirl between realities.

"Awwww," Hay sighed, as I lifted a hand in a halfway-wave after him just as Will shut the portal.

"Get your rest, W.I.T.C.H.," our nominal leader said, changing us all back to normal. "Something tells me we're gonna be busy again very shortly."

"Yeah," Irma snickered. "It's a good thing extradimensional jailbreaks don't go on our permanent record. My dad would never forgive me."

"Neither would mine," Taranee _'Eep'_ed. She shook her head as she mounted the basement stairs.

"Come on, granddaughter," Yan Lin said to Hay-hay. "Time enough to worry about adventures on other worlds tomorrow. You all still have school in the morning." She motioned the rest of us up the steps.

"Don't remind us," I grumbled, swishing my hair behind me. "Hopefully, we can pass our warning on to Elyon about her brother next time we're back."

"Amen," Will intoned behind me, before we all headed home for the night.


End file.
